The present disclosure generally relates to a burner for a gas-powered cooking appliance. In one aspect, the disclosure relates to an inner-flame burner.
Various solutions have been developed to provide improved heat distribution in gas burner arrangements. In one example, burners have been developed with two or three concentric burner rings to distribute heat outwardly in various levels. Further, so-called inner flame burners have been developed to direct heat inward relative to the burner and toward the center of a corresponding cooking implement. However, such burners may include complex components and may lack power due to limitations of the fuel-air mix, both primary and secondary, that they employ. Further, such burners have provided uneven flames.